


When It's Not Christmas

by PolidL



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex and Aaron are Washington adoptive children, Alternate Universe, Before the revolution, Gen, Historical Apparience, Historical Inaccuracy, Just Hamilton Laurens and Burr, Kinda?, Lafayette is Washington's Age, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, So be warned, idk if I'll continue this, it may or may not have some of my art in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolidL/pseuds/PolidL
Summary: A Christmas Classical adaptation nobody asked for!In where the latest of Washington children gets a very special gift at his parents Christmas Eve Party..Or my wicked version of a Nutcracker AU because Historical Lams deserves more sweet stuff! This is only the set up, tho.





	When It's Not Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!! Merry Christmas!!
> 
> I'm sorry, I haven't update in a while but I made this AU for my Christmast post in Hamino, it was supposed to be only an art project, but it scalated until I've got this prologue of sorts and I decided it might be worth to share here with you!
> 
> So I hope you'll like it!

 

 

**_“The nutcracker sits under the holiday tree, a guardian of childhood stories.  
Feed him walnuts and he will crack open a tale...”  ― Vera Nazarian_ **

 

It's 1772 and the air in the colonies felt tense and cold as people on the streets were wishing for a change. But it's winter and popular rage cooled down against the need to keep warm with the ones you love and share some peace of mind before their country exploded unto revolution.

That's why there is a special Christmas party held at the Washington's that year. Because the couple thought their new formed family deserved some good memories to embrace during the upcoming war, specially for their children who have already gone through so much pain and sorrow in their short lives and what they have to face yet.

They didn't share their bloodline. But Martha and George loved these boys as their own ever since their neighbors passed away six years ago in an unfortunate carriage accident, leaving behind Aaron at such vulnerable age of eight. Then last year George would be off to the Caribbean on a business trip, just to come back with an fourteen years old he found at the harbor, wasting such a brilliant mind in working to survive after loosing all the people who could have taken care of him. That's when Alexander came to their lives, charming his way into everyone's heart, much to Aaron displeasure.

 

 

.

 

It wasn't supposed to be something fancy or big. However, they were the Washingtons and nothing below the closest relatives and connections were acceptable. They were in total at least 30 white and prestigious men along with their families filling the space too much for both Aaron and Alexander's liking. Women were superficial and it was easy to tell through their fake warm and endearing, and children were pretentious with not real understanding of struggling for living or real pain in their short spoiled lives unlike Hamilton or Burr.

But among all that people, came from France one of George dearest friends, the Marquis du Lafayette, who hasn't visited them in a while. It was easy to tell he was the only person the boys were excited to meet that night. Aaron was so found of the man and the Marquis just treated him the same way as if Aaron was a sort of nephew who he willing would tell stories until it was bedtime and always bring him the most impressive gifts from his diplomatic encounters around the world. And though Alexander has yet to meet the Marquis, he already knew that he was someone extraordinary and admirable by his adoptive family high appreciation of him.

Of course all expectations were met the moment an extravagant and confident figure of a tall man made his way across the room to them. Shared a solid handshake with George and couple kisses on Martha's cheeks in greetings. Aaron was bouncing by the time it was his turn to speak to the Marquis and the older man's smile would shine in contrast his hot caramel skin as he laughed hearty to the eager boy questioning and praising. The evony eyes of the Marquis met with the violet ones of the remaining member of the family, acknowledging the teen presence but then breaking the contact with the redhead and petting playfully Aaron's hair before addressing the woman again, looking for something uncertain at the border of her dress.

"Martha, ma cheri, où est le petit Alexandre? My apologies, did I arrive past his bedtime?"

The eyes of Alexander made a quick call to the woman that is now raising him but seeing her just as uncertain as him over what should be a proper answer to such question.

But before either of them were to speak, Burr did.

"Why would you ask for him, Marquis? You don't even know him!" Protested the youngest of their circle. Quite obviously unpleased that the attention turned once again to the teen. Like everyone else will always turn around to see the inmigrant kid, amazed by his pitiful story he probably just made up to get out that godfogotten island he came from.

But the Marquis was different. The Marquis was his friend – He said that himself! The Marquis wouldn't ignore him nor would he just came across the ocean just to meet a filthy inmigrant instead of him.

The two adults were speechless for a minute as they pondered on the boy outburst.

"Aaron...–!" Martha was about to scold her child but the French man rose his hand, interfering for the party's sake as he lowered himself to the young. Now with both hands on Burr's shoulders.

"Oh my my! Aaron, mon cher, what's with that pouting on Christmas? You're fourteen now, a future gentleman just like your father, I am sure" The Marquis smiled reassuring, coaxing the boy to a kinder behavior with praises rather than remarking how childish his words have been "But for that purpose, you must be such a good boy, specially on Christmas, d'acord?"

Because he was still child after all.

"Yes, sir" Aaron muttered slightly ashamed for his behavior. Which was enough for both adults, trusting there shall no be happening again.

"Now, why wouldn't you introduce me to your little brother? You see, I've got a present for him" Said the Marquis, reaching into his coat pocket until there was a neat graped box with a single ribbon that he placed in Aaron's hands "I think the astonishing ungraping skills of your could be of some assistance"

At this, Burr makes a new hatred face as he realizes this wasn't for him.

"He doesn't need my help, he can open it himself!"

"Why? What? Aaron, Mon Cher, don't you be like that. You must be good to him and teach him how to be a proper young man just like his big brother"

"I'm nobody's big brother!"

"But–" The Marquis was cutted off by a no so little hand on top of his on the angry boy shoulder.

There was the ginger haired teen from before.

"Pardon me, Monsieur? I believe you might not understand. Je suis Alexander. Alexander Hamilton, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer" Greeted the now obviously older child with such grace that it was easy to tell why would mistress Washington not interfere but allow him introduce himself.

Now the Maquis was quite impressed but also feeling some heat reaching up to his face as he had been even unconsciously disregarding his dearest friends' child, mistaking the freckled boy as just any other of Aaron's friends, he noticed.

 

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

Fortunately Alexander didn't seem to mind the noble's mistake and just smiled shyly to him as his younger brother shoved the box into his hands for him to carefully open the box and finding a woodcraved polished Nutcracker in the shape of an imperial soldier. Or so thought Alexander.

 

 

.

 

The truth was the colors were particularly different to what they use to see. Instead of bright red sack, the little man was dressed in an elegant, deep navy blue suit with silver ornaments as a single red velvet lace travelled across his broad chest to tie his scabbard. Sword in hand at it seems to be the mechanism that made it work.

But what left the young teen astonished was the delicate and detailed of the soldier face. Square jaw and high cheekbones. Despite the classic doll painting palpable in the rose circles on his cheeks as a way to resemble a natural blush, the rest of his skin was like a sweet cream, looking like porcelain due to the polish of the wood. The craved white golden waves of his hair, still in his perpetually state as just craved wood, for moments seemed to flow so gracefully from his low bun – probably because of his uniform hat–, as the artists had the sense to place some straight locks falling into his handsome face.

And those eyes... They looked like the sky itself was petrified in them.

With bright smile and some adorable heat rosing his freckled cheeks, Alexander thanked to the Marquis for such splendid gift and retired politely when both boys where excused by mistress Washington as her curiosity wouldn't leave her until she asks the Marquis.

 

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

"Gilbert? What on earth could have lead you into believe Alexander was younger than Aaron?" Martha enounced in a concern yet cheerful tone as the clear embarrassment still present behind that graceful mask of confident entertained her, just until those words reminded him of his previous slip.

If he only had known better, he wouldn't have bring such thing as a toy to an already grown up young man.

He felt ashamed, but he wouldn't just let his friend thought he had no reason to be mistaken.

"Martha, ma chéri, it was on your letters. Don't dare you make fun of me" Scolded with not real intent as the woman warm smile seems contagious.

Just now it occurred to him that probably, this was just his dear friend attempt of a joke, since there was no danger in misplacing a child but only for his personal disgrace.

"You wrote me you were to feed him just few months ago" It must been all a game and he was just deceived by the clever woman, he realizes "Oh sweetheart, you sure fooled me again"

But suddenly, he was the only one smiling as his friend face fell into a grimace that she soon tried to cover, placing a hand on the Marquis' arm and forcing a smile to shrug off the sourness still notable in her voice as her eyes follow the path the children just had taken.

"That's a story for another day, my friend. When it's not Christmas"

 

**.**

**TBC (?)**

**.**

 

**The Nutcracker**

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it!
> 
> I have a couple ideas of how the story goes on but not so much. As I said, I'm not sure if I'll continue this. But hey! It's just an idea!
> 
> If you'd like to check out more of the art I made up, I'm leaving you the links with the entire AU:
> 
> https://aminoapps.com/c/hamilton/page/blog/when-its-not-christmas-hist-lams-nutcracker-au/k7qZ_JxuGup8r1w4R24PnlrrJ77GNg77bpSQ
> 
> https://aminoapps.com/c/hamilton/page/blog/i-dont-believe-in-happy-endings/eLjW_1xU3unrj1N0qEBqj4Kg0aMz4paez
> 
> .
> 
> Also, for the peolpe that follows my main fic The Art of Breaking, I wouldn't say it's on hiatus (like, y'know, it always takes me forever to update so seems like it's on hiatus when it's not. God bless your patience) But my beta haven't reply to any of my messages... I'm starting to believe they don't want to review my work anymore and that's making me sad and takes down all my motivation with it.
> 
> .
> 
> #AllIWantForChristmasIsYou-rComment! :')


End file.
